Psychics
by AnimeHime126
Summary: Lucy has never believed in psychics, so what will happen when one tells her that she is going to meet a pink haired boy that she will instantly fall in love with! Nalu Natsu x Lucy.


"Come on Lucy! Please!" Levy Mcgarden begged her best friend Lucy Heartfilia.

"But Levy-chan!" Lucy whined. "You know I don't believe in all of that Psychic hype." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please Lu-chan! I really want to go, but i don't wanna do it alone!" Levy gave her friend the puppy dog eyes and watched as her resolve slowly broke down.

"Fine." Lucy huffed before turning away.

"Yay! Get ready! I wanna leave straight away!" Levy grinned happily before skipping out of the room and into her own so they could get ready.

Lucy sighed before standing from her bed and going over to her closet to pick an outfit to wear. Lucy quickly grabbed a pair of dark black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a red dragon on the front, breathing fire. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair, putting it up into a pony tail of to the side of her head at the back.

"Come on Lu!" Levy yelled at her from the other room.

"Yeah yeah." Lucy muttered as she grabbed her phone before leaving her room and meeting her friend at the from door.

"Yay! The new Psychic place is just down the street! Let's go!" Levy beamed before grabbing her hand and racing out the door, huffing when Lucy took ages to lock it. Levy then once again grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street.

It took about five minutes of walking before the girls were finally able to see the large building rising up in the background.

"Is this is?" Lucy asked before reading the sign on the front. "Fairy Tail? I think they used the wrong tail there…" She muttered looking at the sign.

"Actually, it's not wrong at all." Levy informed her friend. "It says on the brochure that the name is a metaphor. It says on the brochure, "Do Fairy's have Tails? No one has ever seen one before so they wouldn't know. Meaning that it is an eternal mystery and an eternal adventure."" Levy recited happily.

"Wow… Deep." Lucy muttered. "Anyway lets get this over and done with." She sighed before going to the large double door and pushing them open.

"Hello there." The two girls were greeted by a silver haired beauty with shining blue eyes who was wearing a large pink dress. "Are you here to see the Psychic?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yes we are!" Levy chirped happily. Lucy didn't say anything, just stood there with disinterest.

"Right this way, Cana is in the back room. Third door to your right." The lady smiled as she pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks!" Levy beamed before skipping away with Lucy begrudgingly following her.

The two girls quickly found the door that the lady was talking about and gently knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal a girl who looks dot be a little older than them, with long brown hair that was up in a pony tail and matching brown eyes.

She wore a pair of red short pants and a blue… Bra? Anyway, in her hands was a large pile of cards with some spread out in front of her.

"Hi there." She grinned up at them. "One of you will have to wait in the lobby, I only do one person at a time." She smiled sweetly.

"She can go first." Lucy said quickly, pointing at Levy before leaving the room. Lucy immediately saw a chair sitting there outside the door and decided to sit down.

After about ten minutes, Levy walked out of the room with a gushing smile on er face and hearts in her eyes. Lucy raised an eye brow at her friend as she put her phone in her pocket.

"Your turn." Levy grinned happily. Lucy grumbled slightly and stood up, taking Levy's place and going into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I've been expecting you. Lucy Heartfilia. You don't believe in my powers do you?" Cana smiled at her, motioning for her to have a seat.

"Did Levy tell you my name?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Nope. My cards told me." Cana grinned, flipping over the card on the top of her deck to reveal a picture of none other than Lucy.

"E-Eh? Yeah right." Lucy muttered, sharply turning her head away.

"So Lucy. Is there anything you hoped to achieve by coming here today?" Cana asked, skimming through the cards.

"Nope. I don't believe in Psychic. Sorry." Lucy muttered, crossing her arms.

"I know. But you will after today. Today, you will meat the man of your dreams. Be ready, because it will happen at one o'clock." Cana picked up a seemingly random (to Lucy) card and handed it to her.

Lucy looked at it. It wasn't very detailed but there was a man with bright pink hair that was spiked all over the place. He had tan skin and onyx eyes, but there wasn't too much detail.

"Psh. Yeah right. I'll believe it when it happens." Lucy scoffed. "Thanks anyway tho." Lucy smiled slightly before standing up and leaving the room.

"What did she say to you?" Levy asked as they walked down the hall.

"She said something about me meeting my true love at one." Lucy scoffed slightly.

"Really? Wow Cool. Right now it is 5 to one you know." Levy grinned suggestively, making Lucy roll her eyes. "Anyway, I need the bathroom, I hear they have a killer cafeteria here, go there and I'll meet you there. Kay?" Levy asked. Lucy just nodded simply, watching as the girl raced off.

Lucy then pulled out her phone and continued to walk, scrolling through her news feed on facebook to see if there was anything new. After walking for a few minutes, Lucy crashed into something large and landed on her butt.

"Ouch." Lucy muttered, rubbing her sore butt. "Oh, my phone." She muttered, looking at where the phone had landed on the ground between her and the mysterious figure that she hadn't looked at yet.

Lucy leaned forward to get her phone, unlikely at the same time that he leaned forward to pick it up for her. The two banged heads, making them both lean back a wince.

"Sorry about… that." Lucy trailed off after she had looked up at his face. He stared back at her with deep onyx eyes. Lucy looked at his hair and gasped slightly. Pink. He had pink hair.

"No way!" Lucy gasped. She quickly grabbed her phone and turned the screen on to look at the time.

One O'clock…

"Hey!" The guy grinned at her. He quickly stood up and offered her a hand, which she gladly took, feeling an electric spark run up her arm, the second her hand made contact with his. She ignored it as he helped pull her to her feet.

"Would it sound crazy if I told you that the Psychic told me I would meet someone that looked exactly like you, right about now?" He asked with a grin.

"S-She told me that two…" Lucy muttered, gazing up into his deep eyes.

"She said something about a soul mate. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" He asked, smirking slightly at her. She flushed a bright red and looked away.

"The name's Natsu." He grinned, offering her a hand.

"Lucy." Lucy smiled right back at him as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You two." He grinned at her. "Hey, you wanna maybe see if that Psychic knows what's she's talking about?" He asked, smirking slightly again.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked, flushing a bright red.

"Yep." Natsu grinned at her.

"Then… I'd love to." Lucy smiled a bright smile at him.

 _ **You guys decide. Should this be a two-shot or not? Let me know. I will put it as complete for now.**_


End file.
